The Apple of our Eyes
by NevilleandLuna
Summary: It is 2020...Kurt and Blaine are living in New York. Unaware that the course of their lives will be changing forever. Eventual one time only mild Klaine smut, so M rating for later chapters.
1. Prologue

_Hello, and welcome to our Fic. We first came up with this Fic through a Facebook page. For Klaine's one year anniversary they did a picture spam, and one of the photos they posted was of Kurt and Blaine walking with a small child in the middle of him. He had Blaine's curly hair and Kurt's amazing fashion sense. We always said that it should have happened, and so one day we came up with the idea to make a Fic about it. And so 'The Apple of our Eyes' was born. _

_I really hope that you enjoy reading it. _

_Thank you, _

_Neville and Luna _

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:<em>

Blaine and Kurt got out of their pale blue MG and slowly walked, in perfect step with each other, up to the iron gates, the small brown and white stones crunching beneath their feet. They stopped. The inner diva draining out of them both. Blaine stood for a few seconds, and then slowly pressed the intercom button. The small, metal box crackled to life and a women's voice spoke to them.  
>'Hello?' it said.<br>Blaine leaned in towards the machine, 'Hi!' said the taller of the two, trying to cover his nervousness, 'Um, it's Kurt and Blaine, from Manhattan?'  
>'Oh yes!' exclaimed the voice hurriedly, 'Wait right there, I'll be out in five minutes.' and with that the box died with a small thudding sound.<p>

Kurt started to inspect his fingernails and chew the skin off his bottom lip, a sure sign he was nervous. Blaine opened his eyes, looked at him and gave a small laugh, under his breath.  
>Reassuring himself as much as his best friend he said,<br>'It'll be fine. Trust me.' Kurt started to argue with him, but before he could get a word in Blaine delicately took Kurt's hand, and raised his eyebrows in a way to repeat what he had just said.

Kurt smiled at his true love and took a deep breath. A lady dressed in a black skirt suit came out of the wide front doors of the building in front of them. Kurt gripped at Blaine's hand until his knuckles were as white as marble and his fingers as purple as beetroot.  
>Neither of the men looked at the other.<br>'I love you...' Kurt whispered, sounding just as nervous as he looked.  
>'I love you too.' Blaine replied sounding rattled, all of his former calmness having just evaporated off him.<p>

The women reached them, her black high heels pushing the stones under her feet around with a scrape, and opened the gates. Her mahogany hair was placed on top of her head in a bun, and her face had a glow from the excitement she was badly containing. She head out her hand with a big grin on her face.  
>'Hi, I'm Carol. Ben's social worker. We're so glad that we found someone for him! I can already tell that he will be perfect for the both of you.' after shaking both of the men's hands, she gestured for them to step inside.<p>

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, Kurt's worry written all over his face. Blaine passed his free hand through his unruly hair and then checked to make sure his wedding ring wasn't caught, as it quite often was when he ruffled his hair. Pulling together all of the courage and confidence inside, Kurt was the first one to speak.  
>'Let's do this.' His eyes shone with optimism and passion. Blaine nodded, the shudders down his spine making him incapable of speaking. With one final squeeze of each others hands, a few shaky, deep breaths and Kurt's final bite of his lips; they both took their first step into the grounds of the orphanage.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
>Kurt's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight streamed through the small gap in their red curtains. Kurt found it good to say that. THEIR curtains. They belong to them. It had been almost two months since Kurt and Blaine had found their perfect flat, in Central Manhattan, only a stones throw away from the legacy that is Central Park. Kurt thought about his dream, about everything that had happened in it, and where they were and who they were going to see. They were going to go see Ben. The imaginary child that had made last night's dream the best ever. He had dreamed the name and everything. Ben. Benjamin Anderson-Hummel. Perfect. With Kurt's fashion sense and Blaine's unruly locks. And Kurt and Blaine would be married! Kurt couldn't wait for the next three months to pass, for the time when he could officially call himself Mr Kurt Anderson-Hummel. He had dreamed about the wedding for years, and now it was nearly here. But to have a child to call their own, would be utter bliss. He could see it, all planned out in his head, like a little map, telling him which way to go to make everythig better. It was Kurt's absolute dream. Literally.<p>

The sheets rustled begind him. Kurt smiled as he rolled over and found Blaine, propped up on a pillow, just watching Kurt. 'Hey sleepyhead' Blaine whispered, stroking the edge of Kurt's face.  
>'How long have you been awake?' 'I dunno, couple of hours maybe? 'Couple of hours? What've you been doing all that time?' Kurt started drawing patterns on Blaine's chest.<br>'Just watching you sleep.' Kurtz broke himself away from Blaine's blue pyjamas, just long enough for him to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 'What!' Blaine said innocently, 'I find you sleeping...interesting'  
>Kurt gave Blaine a push on his shoulder, 'Don't you be going all vampire on me!'<br>'Why?' teased Blaine, leaning down to kiss Kurt's neck. 'You know you love it.' Kurt pushed Blaine away and feigned a sigh. 'You got me! Blaine Anderson, you are far too smart for your own good. ' Kurt gave up and moved closer, cuddling under Blaine's muscled arm, Blaine holding him there like a hostage. Kurt's mind wandered back to the window, and to the dream, which seemed so far away now. 'Hey babe?' Kurt mumbled a faint yes in response, 'What you thinking about?' Kurt put his head back onto Blaine's chest and closed his eyes.  
>'Nothing much,' Kurt replied sleepily, 'Just...just a dream I had last night.'<br>'Yeah?' Blaine started playing with Kurt's hair 'Tell me about it.'  
>Kurt turned to look at his Fianc . 'I dreamt that we were married again.' Kurt said with a grin. Blaine smiled back down at him. 'Patience. It's not that far away anymore. Everything will be perfect, and it will be the best day of our lives.' 'I know, and I can't wait. I love you so much.' 'I love you too, more than anything, but right now, the only thing I can think about is our coffee machine. It's calling me, and I intend to answer. Want a cup?'<br>'Yes please.' Kurt stopped Blaine getting up. 'ONE cup this time please.' Kurt said without any humour.  
>Ever since his very first week at Dalton academy, all of the boys from Windsor house always found it funny to bombard Kurt with dozens of cups of coffee every morning, for reasons Kurt had forgot them. And even though it was nearly 8 years since he had finished High School, Blaine still insisted on keeping this tradition alive.<p>

Blaine just laughed and gave Kurt a smile before pulling back the covers and bounding out of their scarlet bedroom into their cream hallway.

Kurt rolled his shoulders before stretching and sitting up on the edge of his bed. Reaching down, he found his Louis Vitton slippers and put them on his feet bedew slowly plodding into the bathroom. Looking at his hair, he groaned. Blaine had pulled it straight up when he was messing with it and it had stayed there. He smoothed it down.

When he got into the open plan kitchen, blaine was sitting at the bench reading the newspaper, sipping at a cup of coffee. He looked like a dad. It made Kurt stop in his tracks and smile at how amazing this scene was. Blaine looked up and gave Kurt a questioning look. 'What are you lookin' at.'  
>'Nothing...nothing' Kurt walked toasted the cupboard and pulled out a pan. 'Pancakes honey?' 'Mmhmm, yes please!'<br>Kurt set about making the batter and put the first one into the pan. He took a sip of one his three cups of coffee. 'Blaine, I need you.' 'I know you do. I need you too.' 'No, you idiot.' Kurt laughed, 'Everyone knows that your the best at flipping pancakes.'

Blaine pushed back his chair and came up behind Kurt, putting his arms around him and placing both of their hands on the handle of the pan. Blaine's face leaned over Kurt's shoulder. Blaine flipped the English style pancakes without a secons thoight. Kurt turned his face and kissed Blaine on the cheek. Blaine grabbed Kurt's far shoulder and turned him so that his back was against the hob, and the two men were facing eachother. The taller of the two leaned down and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt kissed back. 'Blaine, your going to make me late for work.' Blaine started kissing up and down Kurt's neck. 'Don't care.' Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>'You know, you never finished telling me about your dream.' said Blaine stepping out of the bathroom, black hair plastered to the back of his neck, a towelroubd his waist. 'Mmmm?' Kurt lay back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. 'Go on then, tell me. Where were we?' Kurt paused for a second, not knowing how Blaine would take it if he told him.<br>'Kurt? Come on, tell me.' 'Well, uh, Blaine, I think. I think we were at an orphanage.' Kurt bit his bottom lip. 'An orphanage?' 'Yeah. I think we were going to adopt a kid. He was called Ben. And Blaine, I really kind of...like the idea. What do you think?' Blaine didn't say anything. 'Blaine, talk to me.' 'I don't really know what to say Kurt. I mean a child. A kid. Of our own. I don't know.' Kurt sat up and turned around, the excitement wild in his eyes. 'Think about it Blaine. We already have a house,' Kurt gestured around him 'We're getting married in three months. We both have great jobs, an make really good money. We're both great with kids.' Blaine stayed silent, but he stood up an started to put on a black shirt and jeans. 'Why shouldn't we take the final step and make a real family?' 'Kurt, I just need some time to think about this. I mean, this is a big deal.' Blaine sighed microscopically. 'I love you.' He leant down and gave Kurt a gentle kiss on the cheek. 'I'll see you at five, okay?' Blaine turned towards the door and stepped outside. 'Blaine, wait!' Blaine re-opened the door to look at his fianc . 'Just...just promise me you'll think about this, yeah?' Blaine nodded, and a ripple of what Kurt thought was pity, or sorrow, or pain, passed over his face. 'Okay, I promise.' The door clicked as Blaine stepped into the living room, and then out of the front door.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the recording studio, tapping his pencil against the desk infront of him. A child. A little him that he could raise. Ben. His little Ben. 'Blaine? Blaine? Hello, is anyone home?' The voice pulled Blaine out of the clouds surrounding his head as the booth infront of him came back into clarity. He looked up at Joey, the brand new recording artist, who was as demanding and annoying as he was talented. 'Yeah, um, I'm like waiting for my music. Anytime today would be nice you know.' Joey's producer stood behind Blaine and crossed his arms, his glasses glinting from the light above them. Blaine sighed and pressed the play button. A harsh dubstep beat started blaring through Joey's an Blaine's headphones, as the artist leaned in toward the microphone.<p>

'Okay, well, that's a wrap. I guess.' Blaine let go of the intercom button. 'Great recording Joey!' Blaine gave an enthusiastic thumbs up at the glass. Joey put a piece of chewing gum in his mouth an started chewing with his mouth open,  
>'Well yeah, of course it was great, it was amazing!' Joey chewed. He picked up his leather jacket from the seat beside him and came through from the booth to the editing room. 'Come on Frank,' Joey nodded to the bald man standing ominously behind Blaine, 'Let's get out of here.' Blaine waited for the door to click shut before leaning back on his chair and closin his eyes. It was going to be a long day.<p>

Kurt's pocket bleeped, shocking him. He pulled the pager out of his pocket. He turned to his friend Julie.  
>'I'm needed in studio 6. See you later, yeah. Don't forget lunch!' Kurt shouted back as he skipped away, picking up his Armani leather shoulder bag on the way. Pushing the doors open to Studio 6, he was greeted by Roual, the best stylist at InStyle Fashion Magazine, and Kurt's mentor. 'Kurt, honeypie!' Roual gave Kurt on each cheek before stepping bak to admire Kurt's ensemble for the day, 'Well!' He said, brushing non-existent dust of the shoulder of Kurt's jacket, 'Don't you look ravishing today? Come on, come on, we're waisting time.' Roual pulled Kurt over to a rack of clothes with a model standing beside it. 'Donna,' Roual said, addressing the olive skinned model, 'This is Kurt, my prot g . Now Kurt, this is a shoot for Kurt Geiger. Spring season. What do we use?' Kurt looked from Donna to the clothes, back to Donna and back to the clothes again. After about a minute of looks and ruffling through clothes, he finally pulled out a translucent pale brown frilled play suit, with small pink flowers and a chunky black belt. 'This!' He exclaimed confidently, holding it up against Donna whose dark hair bounced as she nodded. 'C'est magnifique mon amie!' Roual smiled, hurrying Donna to a changing room not too far away. 'Exactly what I would have went for, you're going to be famous one day Mr Hummel, mark my words.'<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at a table across from Julie. 'So anyway, he told me I was going to be famous!' he said, recounting the story of earlier that day. He pit his fork down and took a sip of water. Julie swallowed the piece of grilled chicken she had put into her mouth. 'Kurt, that's amazing! Oh, I just knew this would happen, from the moment I set eyes on you!' Kurt checked his phone. No word from Blaine all day. 'Still nothing?' 'No, not yet. I think he still needs time to think about it, you know. Not everyone is as enthusiastic as I am about such things.' 'I think it's a great idea. You and Blaine would be great dads.' Kurt smiled an took Julie's hand from across the table. 'You're a great friend Julie.' Kurt checked his watch. 'Oh! Look at the time, we're going to be late if we dont go now!' Kurt grabbed a passing waiter and asked for the bill.<br>When Blaine opened the door at 5:30pm, he found Kurt curled up on the sofa with a huge bowl of popcorn, watching a reality show about life in southern California. 'Hey babe!' Kurt said without looking away from the screen. 'Hey.' Blaine put his coat away in the cupboard before walking and sitting on the sofa, next to Kurt, who shoved the bowl of popcorn under Blaine's nose. Blaine took a handfull and began to slowly chew.

Both Kurt an Blaine suddenly looked at eachother and said in unison 'Look, I've been thinking an...' Kurt, as always, was the first to react. 'You go first.'  
>'No, you.' Kurt took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry for springing the kid thing on you before, it was selfish and insensitive and it wasn't fair to put all of that pressure on you.' Blaine laughed Kurt came back with a slightly annoyed 'What!' 'Yeah,' Blaine chuckled with a smirk, 'I should have gone first.' Kurt looked confused. 'I think we should do it Kurt.<br>'What?'  
>'I've done a lot of thinking about it today, and I think your right. I love you and you love me, so let's do this!' Blaine's face broke into a wide grin while Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.<br>'Blaine, are you serious? You better not be joking with me!' 'I'm not. Let's get a Ben!' Kurt squealed in delight as he flung himself on Blaine, both of them laughing as they fell off the sofa, sending the popcorn flying into the air.  
>'We're getting a Ben!'<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys! This is the second instalment of The Apple of our Eyes. In the last episode, Blaine and Kurt were discussing children, and Blaine finally agreed to get a Ben. In this chapter, they find the courage to tell his family, with some dire consequences.  
>We hope you enjoy<br>Neville and Luna.

-

Squeals of excitement came from down the hall as Kurt opened the door.  
>'Ah!' said Blaine to Finn and Rachel, who had arrived near on twenty minutes ago, and were now sipping on glasses of red wine, 'That, will be Reed and Shane.' Blaine's younger brother and Kurt's best Dalton friend Reed had gotten together in high school, and like Blaine and Kurt had been together ever since. Reed and his strawberry blonde hair came bouncing into the living room, already more excited about what deco the two fiancés had used rather than talking to them. He ran around, feeling the rugs and curtains, smoothing down any bumps in the white leather chairs, and running his hand over the black marble countertops.<br>'Wow,' he breathed 'you guys have really gone all out! White and black contrast is really in right now, you know.' Reed finished with an approving look, gesturing to the complete whiteness of everything.  
>'Yes, we know Reed,' sighed Blaine, giving his friend a hug, 'you were the one who told us in the first place!'<br>Reed laughed and went to go greet Rachel and Finn, tripping over his own feet on the way. Shane was there in a flash and had Reed in his arms before he hit the floor. Shane kissed Reed's nose gently.  
>'What would you do without me, eh?' he smirked.<br>'How about, have a few more broken bones?' replied Reed, dusting off his Jean Paul trousers before hugging Rachel and awkwardly shaking Finn's muscular hand. Shane slowly sniffed the air,  
>'What is that smell? Oh my God, I don't care if it kills me, I want it now!'<br>'Patience, dear brother.' said Blaine, holding Shane back from running into the kitchen. Shane stuck his tongue out at his elder sibling.  
>'How mature you've gotten. Seriously Reed, what do you see in this guy?'<br>A shy smile crept across Reed's scarlet face as he looked Shane straight in the eye  
>'He's there for when I fall.' he answered quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw his step-brother take his wife's hand. He marvelled at the love in the room.<p>

Kurt gestured for everyone to sit down on the couch and asked Reed and Shane what they would like to drink. Shane asked for a vodka and coke and Reed, being Reed, asked for 'champagne avec pomegranate juice'. Kurtz willingly obliged, laughing at his friends' lack but amusing try at sophistication. Walking into the kitchen, Kurt checked the oven to make sure his world famous enchiladas were going well.  
>'Ten more minutes...' he said to no-one in particular. He poured out the drinks into two blue glass tumblers and walked back into the living room, where he could hear Blaine talking about plans for the wedding.<br>'and we're thinking that the colours would be purple and white.' he finished, painting out a picture with his words, Reed about to explode with mesmerisation and an overwhelming desire to scream.  
>'Oh My Gucci! That sounds amazing!' He bounced up and down in his seat. 'Who is going to organise everything. Have you got a Best Man yet, what about bridesmaids?'<br>'Actually,' Kurt interrupted, handing his friends their drinks, 'That was kind of what we were asking you here for.'  
>Finn looked up at his step-brother in surprise. 'Reed, we want you to organise our wedding. Rachel, we want you to be one of our bridesmaids.'<br>'And Finn and Shane, we want you to be our Best Men. Brother to brother. What do you all say?' Rachel jumped out of her seat and nearly tackled Kurt to the ground she was hugging him so tight.  
>'Wow Kurt, thank you so much. Yes! Me and Finn both say absolutely yes!' Finn, Shane and Reed all stood up and one by one, hugged each of the boys and agreed to do anything and everything they were asked. Kurt broke away from the conversation and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the oven gloves as he ran past. He opened the oven doors and pulled out the dish. He looked back over his shoulder and asked if everyone would like to move to the table. He poured some tortilla chips onto a plate then covered them with salsa, cheese and jalapeño peppers. He stuck them in the microwave and set it for two minutes. He spooned an enchilada onto each plate and served it with salad. He brought the plates out to the table and told everyone to dig in before going back to get the nachos and bring them out. He sat down with the others. His brother turned to him.<br>'Oh wow Kurt!' said Finn with a full mouth, pointing at his plate with his fork, 'I had forgotten how good these were' He made a large gulping sound before shovelling another forkful into his mouth. 'OW!' He screamed in pain as Rachel kicked his leg under the table. Blaine bit on his hand to stop from laughing, but ended up snorting anyway and tried to pass it off as a cough. Reed didn't even bother to hide it, giggling into his plate. Finn's face turned bright red when he realised that they were laughing at him.

Kurt stopped playing with his food and look up to see Blaine staring at him from across the table. He gestured at the rest of his friends with his eyes, but he never stopped looking at Kurt. Kurt looked at the smiling faces around him, to drawn in to their own conversations to notice Blaine and Kurt's silent one. Kurt put down his knife and fork.  
>'Guys...' four faces turned to him, 'I have to admit, asking you to be in the wedding isn't the only reason we asked you here. We wanted to share some bog news with you. Blaine and I...Well... We've decided...God, how do I say this? We've decided to adopt a child!' he finally finished with a flock of his hands. There was a second of pure silence where nothing moved, then came the uproar of everyone trying to congratulate the two at the same time. There were hugs and kisses given, tears shed, mainly by Kurt and Reed, and finally there was a toast, led by Finn. He raised his wine glass high,<br>'To Kurt, Blaine and the Soon-to-be-nephew.' everyone pushed their glasses high above the middle of the table, and the chinking sound mixed with the call of  
>'Here, here!'<p>

'You took quite an odd approach to telling everyone earlier.' Blaine said to Kurt after everyone had left. Kurt put down some dishes on the bench and proceeded to start putting them into the dishwasher, humming the tune to 'Coolest Girl'  
>'What?' he said smiling, breaking himself off in the middle of the chorus. 'Did you want me to play Pictionary with them or something?' Kurt finished filling the dishwasher and sat next to Blaine on the bench. Blaine put his arm around Kurt.<br>'Kurt, we need to think about what Shane said.'  
>'Yeah...'<br>'So, adoption or surrogate?'  
>'Surrogate! Adoption! Surrogate? Adoption?'<br>'Kurt? I want. I want a child of our own. I think we should go surrogate. I really think that of we are going to do this, then we should do it properly. Let's have it from birth. It can be one of ours. Let's get a dog, and throw birthday parties with no alcohol or casual sex between drunk friends. I want to do this, and I want to do it for real.' Kurtz kissed Blaine on the lips.  
>'I love you. And I will follow you to the edge of the Earth and back. And I will follow you now.'<br>'No edge to the universe babe!' Blaine kissed Kurt again before he had the chance to argue.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of their local cafe.  
>'Look at that.' Kurt took a sip of his latte. Up in the sky a double rainbow spread across the city. Blaine turned his head to look.<br>'What does it MEAN?' Blaine pretended to act badly. Kurt laughed, Blaine didn't. Kurt dodged a man in a gray suit talking on a hand-free headset, carrying so much sheets of paper that he almost couldn't see over the top. Kurt only just managed to save his coffee from going all over his t-shirt. It wouldn't really matter, because he could easily go grab another shirt, and the cafe was only up the road, but the manners of the man were appalling. Kurt scoffed as they reached the park opposite their flat. Kurt and Blaine sat down on their bench at the edge of Central Park.  
>'I wonder what it would be like to be someone like that.'<br>'Like what?' Blaine absently replied.  
>'Like that. Arrogant and self obsessed like him.' Kurt pointed out the man who was now unsuccessfully trying to hail a cab.<br>'Lonely. I bet he's a lawyer or something. Having to detach himself from any situations, always playing the bad guy. I couldn't. I bet he has no-one in the world.'  
>'Blaine?'<br>'Imagine that Kurt. Having no-one to love you, and be there for you.'  
>'Blaine, what's up?'<br>'Nothing. It's just a Tuesday.' Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and looked him in the eyes for a few seconds.  
>'You're lying. Don't lie to me Blaine. What's the matter?'<br>'Nothing...' Kurt took Blaine's cup of coffee.  
>'Okay, I'll tell you. Kurt, what if the kid doesn't like me? What if I can't be a dad? What if he hates me? What if he doesn't like what we are, and he gets bullied, and he resents us forever, and I'll be the worst dad in the world Kurt, I just know it.' Blaine dropped his head into his hands.<br>'Blaine, you are kidding me right?' Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, 'you are going to be a great dad. You. Are. Amazing. I could not live without you, because I love you, and Ben will love you too. Trust me.' Kurt hugged his fiancé and whispered in his ear. 'Trust me.'

-

Kurt sat, fidgeting in the living room.  
>'When is she getting here Blaine?'<br>She's going to be here in two minutes Kurt. And she sounds really nice too. Lucy, I think her name is.'  
>'Yeah, yeah, Lucy is a nice name. What's she like?'<br>'Well, her profile says that she is funny and intelligent. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and, weirdly looks a lot like Lauren Lopes!'  
>'No way, pass me that piece of paper. Wow, she does doesn't she. Do you think that the clinic knows?'<br>'No Kurt, somehow I don't think that 'The NYC Resdale Clinic' are very big watchers of Avpm and Little White Lies.'  
>'Okay, okay. Tone down the sarcasm please.' Kurt gave Blaine a friendly punch in the arm which Blaine easily caught before it made contact. He twisted Kurt around so that his arms were wrapped around the front of Kurt's body. Kurt laughed with surprise and delight. The doorbell rang and Blaine looked around the room to check that everything was in perfect condition before opening the door.<br>'Please,' he said, 'come in.' She sat down on the couch.  
>'Can I get you a something to drink, Pepsi, juice?' Blaine gestured towards the kitchen.<br>'Just a glass of water please.' Kurt turned to the smiling girl that had just sat down.  
>'So tell us about yourself.'<br>'Oh, okay. My name is Lucy Franco. I'm 24 and I live in western Rhode Island, but I was born in Chicago. I work as a teacher in Martin King High School. English and drama. I like to keep fit and I play the guitar and piano. I love to sing and dance and act and I am really, really scared of being here right now.' She took a deep breath and sat foreword in her seat, taking a sip of water.  
>'Hey. I'm Kurt and this is my Fiancé Blaine. I'm 25 and Blaine is 24. We're from Ohio. We love to sing and act too, Blaine plays guitar and I play piano. I work at InStyle fashion magazine, and Blaine works at Universal recording studios. And to be perfectly honest, I think I may have a heart attack in the next ten minutes from fear.'<br>'It's really nice to meet you both.'  
>'It's great to meet you too. And I know this may sound amazingly crazy, but has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Lauren Lopez?' Lucy's smiling face fell into a look of shock and surprise.<br>'You're...you're...you're a Starkid?'  
>'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' Blaine interjected into the conversation, 'We found another Starkid!'<p>

-

Kurt rolled over and got up out of bed, Blaine was still passed out, snoring like there was going to be no tomorrow. Kurt took advantage of the fact that he had the house to himself to pull out his phone and call his parents.  
>'All four of them took the news great. They were really behind the whole 'Having A Child' thing.' Kurt of course had told his parents the minute Blaine had agreed to the child over two weeks ago. Kurt paused until his Dad has stopped talking 'No. I don't think so.' Pause. 'Yes Dad, I know.' Pause. 'Actually Dad, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. We are thinking of using a surrogate mother and actually having a child of our own, rather than adopting one.' Pause. 'Yes, we've been in contact with eight clinics and, so far, 5 of them have sent us our 'perfect mother'.' Pause. 'Actually, last night, a girl called Lucy came over, she was from the NYC Resdale Clinic, and we really liked her. She was really funny and imaginative and pretty and she was a Starkid. She ended up staying for about six hours.' Pause. 'Well, just, thank you for being so supportive about this. I couldn't ask for a better Dad.' Pause. 'Yeah Dad, I love you too. I'll talk to you soon, yeah? Bye then. Bye!' Blaine plodded out of the bedroom just as Kurt was hanging up. Both of them headed over to the coffee machine.<br>'Who were you talking to?'  
>'Just my dad. Telling him about having a surrogate, and about Lucy. He's really behind us in this whole thing you know,<br>him and Carole.' Blaine pulled the bottle of milk out of the fridge.  
>'I know. Your parents are so great about this whole thing, unlike...' Blaine stopped. Since Blaine's father found out about his sons sexual preference, their relationship had not been great. 'unlike some people.' Blaine finished reluctantly.<br>Kurt knew exactly who Blaine was talking about,  
>'Honey, he's just about come to terms with the whole thing. Do you remember New Year, when he said he was sorry for ever hurting you, and that you could be whatever you wanted, but he was still proud of you?'<br>'Yes.' Said Blaine, 'But do *you* remember the day after, when he could only just look me in the eye, and he walked out of the room every time I kissed you. That is not the behaviour of a loving, proud father Kurt! That is the behaviour of a man who got way too drunk, and now completely regrets saying any of it! I just think that telling him about kids would take it one step too far.'  
>Oh, oh God, please tell me that he knows we want to have kids?' Blaine didn't answer. 'Blaine?' Blaine took a sip of coffee 'Oh for God's sake Blaine! You can't not tell your own dad about this. This is a huge thing!'<br>'Yes, but'  
>'No buts! We are not going to carry on with this until you have told your Dad!'<p>

-  
>Kurt opened the door after work that night to a shout coming from the bedroom.<br>'No! No! Dad I want to do this! I don't care how 'wrong' it is. I love him, and I want a real family with him.' There was a silence as Blaine's father shouted down the phone. Kurt slowly put down his bag and walked towards the bedroom door. 'You know what Dad, I have never met anyone like you. You are so small minded and big headed that you can't even see that this will make me happy. Do you not even care? Mom completely backs me up, and she thinks this is a great idea for me. This is exactly why she left you.' Kurt heard Blaine take it back the second he said it. 'No, Dad, I didn't mean that. Dad, I'm sorry. Dad. Dad?' Blaine sighed and pressed a button on the phone to hang up. Kurt pushed open the door and found Blaine spread out on the bed, tears streaming down his face.  
>'Blaine?' his fiancé sat up and curled himself into a ball and sat looking at his knees.<br>'He hates me even more Kurt. He hates me... I can't believe I said it. It just came out of my mouth. I don't even remember. I shouldn't...I didn't. Kurt what am I going to to'  
>Kurt stood at the doorway.<br>'I don't know. I don't know.'

'Shane?'  
>'Kurt!'<br>'Yeah.'  
>'Kurt, it's, it's four 'o' clock in the morning, what the he'll are you ringing me for.'<br>'It's Blaine. He rang your dad, and he told him about getting a surrogate mother and having a child.'  
>'Oh God...OhGodOhGodOhGod. Why the *hell* would he do that?'<br>'Because I told him to.'  
>'Shit, Kurt! What were you thinking?'<br>'I thought. It didn't matter what I thought. He got into a big argument over the phone and then got really drunk because he was upset. He just ran out. He said he was going to go to his Dad' apartment.'  
>'No...No! Dad's going to beat the living shit out of him.'<br>'We gotta go find him! Now!'  
>'Okay. I'll be at yours in 5 minutes.' Kurt ran out of the house and jumped into his black Range Rover and started the ignition. He arrived at his brother-in-law's house and Shane was waiting outside. He clambered in. Kurt saw Reed standing at the front door, eyes wide with fear. Even from across the road, in the dark, Kurt could see his best friend shaking like a leaf.<br>'Drive, Kurt drive!' Kurt put his foot to the gas pedal.  
>'Okay, which way would he go?'<br>'Dad's apartment is near the corner of 56th and 4th.'  
>'I know it.' Kurt made a one-eighty degree turn and sped off down the road.<p>

'Okay, turn left here.' Shane pointed further down the road. Right. Now it's number 54, floor eight.' Kurt parked and got out of the car. He ran towards the front door of the building. Inside. he walked towards the elevator. It was on floor four, and slowly rising. Blaine, he was already here. Kurt looked around and saw Shane disappear behind a door marked 'Stairs'. Kurt ran behind him and pushed the door open. He looked up. Eight floors left. Kurt started taking the stairs two at a time. Seven. Six. Five. Kurt started running out of breath. Four. His legs started screaming at him. Three. Kurt paused and held on to the banister railing. No, keep going. Two. He caught up with Shane, who was also struggling. One. Last step now. Kurt pushed the final door open. Blaine was standing outside of room 82. The door unlocked. Mr Anderson opened the door.  
>'You. You bastard.' Blaine slurred his words. 'How dare you think that you can dictate my life. You are nothing. So what if I'm gay. I don't care. I'll shout it to the world. You are a sad, strange man, and you will never find love. You are pathetic. You are not my father anymore. I hate you. Me and Kurt are getting married. And then we are going to get a child, whether you like it or not. Because I love him.' Mr Anderson was breathing heavily, his eyes shining with anger.<br>'How dare you. You ungrateful little sod.' He raised his fist and hit his son in the face, sending him flying backwards. Kurt, who had been sanding awe-struck by the door ran towards Blaine, shouting his name. He touched Blaine face where his father had hit him, wiping the blood away. Blaine looked up at the man he used to call dad, tears springing to his eyes from the pain, 'I don't care what you do. I will always love him. You cannot beat this out of me, no more than you could nine years ago.'  
>'I want you to leave, and I never want to see you again. I moved to New York because I thought that I might be able to deal with this, but I can't. Don't expect me to be at your wedding.' Mr Anderson slammed the door. Blaine stood up.<br>'Are you okay?' Shane put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Blaine shrugged it off.  
>'Leave me alone.' Blaine walked away and pressed the elevator button. Kurt and Shane stood, shell shocked at the horrifying scene they they had just witnessed. A woman came out of a nearby apartment.<br>'What the fuck is all that racket?'  
>'Nothing. It's over now.' Kurt stood up and went to stand beside his fiancé. he took his hand.<br>'Blaine, you okay?' Kurt spoke in a way that most people would speak to a child.  
>'It had to be done.' Hs said to no-one. 'It had to be done.' Kurt watched a tear fall down Blaine's face. Blaine wiped it away with his free hand. Shane walked over to his brother and his partner as the elevator doors opened. The three men all stepped in and turned around. Blaine wiped another tear away from his face as he whispered goodbye to his father.<br>'good riddance.' Shane finished solemnly. The doors closed shut.

Authors note: 'Coolest Girl' is a song from 'A Very Potter Musical'. It's an extremely funny musical made by and starring Darren Criss. If you like Glee and Harry Potter, then I implore you to go watch it on YouTube.

Lots of love

Neville and Luna


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Hey again. In the last chapter, Blaine confronted his father about marriage, children and all around gayness. Blaine's father did not take it well and it resulted in Mr Anderson telling his son that he never wanted to see him again. Once again, we hope you enjoy the newest edition of chapters.  
>Neville and Luna.<br>_

'Joey. Joey get off me!' The beagle that the two men had adopted six weeks ago licked Kurt's face one last time before jumping off the bed and wrestling with one of Kurt's slippers. Kurt groggily rubbed his eyes before siting up and pulling the slipper out of Joey's mouth, who fought back with everything that he had, trying desperately to keep ahold of the possession which he believed belonged to him.  
>'Joey Richtor Anderson-Hummel!' Kurt said sternly 'You let go of my slipper right this second.' Joey, being an obedient dog, dropped the slipper and looked up at his master, his tail wagging and his tounge lolling.<br>'Right then, there you go. Now come on.' Joey immediately followed his masters instructions and jumped on to the foot of the bed, where he curled himself up into a ball and instantly fell asleep. Kurt rolled over to find Blaine sleeping soundly. Kurt smiled and took full advantage of Blaine's helpless state, pushing himself up to his fiancé and drawing patterns on Blaine's shirtless chest. Blaine's eyes fluttered and he shifted his body weight. Opening his eyes he whispered into Kurt's ear  
>'You know, most people would just go for breakfast in bed.'<br>'I'm not most people.' Kurt said, raising one eyebrow, pushing Blaine's unmanageable curls back from his face to see his eyes. 'And that,' Blaine said kissing Kurt gently on the nose, 'is why I love you.'  
>'Oh!' said Kurt 'And here was me thinking you loved me for my cookies.' Blaine thought for a few seconds.<br>'I love you for them both. And no mentioning them unless your going to make them.'  
>'I know that Blaine.' Kurt winked.<br>'Your going to make your cookies! As Mercedes would most delicately put it, 'Hell to the Yeah!''  
>'It's 'Hell to the No', Blaine.'<br>'Yeah, but I want the cookies.'  
>'Anyway, they're not just for you, Blaine. It's Ethan and Evan's birthday today. Do you not remember, we said that we would do some big party. We invited most of Windsor house. They're coming at six.'<br>'Great!' Blaine rolled his eyes  
>'Blaine! They're your friends too you know.'<br>'I know! I just...wanted you all to myself tonight.' Blaine smiled at Kurt.  
>'Tough. No. Don't you start that!'<br>'Start what?' Blaine replied innocently.  
>'You know exactly what you're doing.' Blaine did. He knew that the best way to get Kurt to do things was do squint his eyes and put on a crooked smile, an just wait for Kurt to melt.<br>'It's not going to work this time Blaine. I have twelve people coming tonight, and I need to clean the house, make the food and get the house prepared for a good old fashioned Windsor birthday celebration. Complete with a fair bit of crazy decorations, just for the twins.'  
>'Twelve people? How on Earth are there twelve people coming?'<br>'Oh God Blaine, easily! There are Wes and David, by themselves. Evan and Marcy, Ethan and Kate. Dwight and Justin's little sister Laura,' Blaine interrupted Kurt,  
>'Hold on, Dwight and Laura finally got together.'<br>'Yeah, I know right! So anyway that's eight. Then there's Charlie and Susan. And of course Reed and Shane.' Kurt showed Blaine the fingers that he had been counting on. 'Twelve. Then there's us, obviously, but we don't count ourselves. So come on. We need to get up.' Kurt pulled back the sheets and stood up. Joey bounced off the bed and went to stand at the door, looking very expectant. Kurt walked over and opened the door and slowly walked into the bathroom.

'Okay, so that's flour, butter, sugar, vanilla, oats, honey and chocolate chips. I have everything for the cookies.' Kurt clapped his hands and set off to making the famous cookies that made Kurt a legend and god in the Windsor house at Dalton. Evan once took a bite and described them as  
>'What Wonderland would taste like, if it were lucky enough.'<br>Kurt placed the finished balls of raw cookie dough into the oven.  
>'Fantastic! Half an hour and they should be done.' Blaine had already infiltrated the bowl that they were made in, trying to pick up any residing crumbs in the bottom of it.<br>'You know what they should make?' Blaine asked, off topic, chewing nonchalantly on a price of oaty cookie dough 'Rolls of Oreo cream. I mean, I love Oreo's with their cookies an stuff, but the cream in it is so the best thing in the world. If it were a drug, it would be class A+. If it were a drink, it would sell for $20 a shot. You know what I mean?'  
>'Blaine, what the hell have you been smoking?'<br>'Nothing. It was Amy's birthday today, you know Amy, from work, don't you?' Kurt nodded he did, 'And anyway, her nick name is Oreo, so everyone in the building each got her a packet of Oreos. She can't close her desk draws. And then you gave me cookie dough. So I started thinking about rolls of raw cookie dough and then I started thinking about Oreos. Then my ramble just came spilling out of my mouth and why am I rambling Kurt?'  
>'Well...' Said Kurt, playing up to his acting classes that he took at NYADA, 'You normally ramble when you feel nervous or insecure. You wouldn't eat cookie dough if you were feeling insecure, so you feel nervous. Now, there are two, no three, things you could feel nervous about. One, our wedding. Two, the fact that all of our Dalton friends are coming over. Or three,the fact that we have agreed and are planning to have a child.'<br>'Nope.' He picked up another crumb and put it in his mouth, 'I think it is reason four.'  
>'Reason four? There were only three.'<br>'Reason four, all of the above are all happening.' Blaine smiled up at Kurt. 'And I don't know wether to be excited or scared.'  
>'Right now, to be perfectly honest with you, I'm both.' Kurt replied, waving a soapy wooden spoon before getting back to washing the dishes. 'But I don't have time to think about that right now, because I have stuff to do.' Kurt plonked the last dish, a rolling pin, onto the side of the sink and opened the cupboard that was level with his knees. He pulled out various cleaning products from bleach to leather wipes to polish. He handed Blaine the latter.<br>'Okay,' he said, chucking Blaine a duster which he caught with ease, 'take your mind off things, and get started.' Blaine picked up the polish from the bench and walked over to the piano. He didn't put any polish on the duster but started to wipe the grand anyway.  
>'You're going to have to play tonight, you know. Not many people have heard you play like I have.' Kurt smiled. 'Play something for me now.' Kurt looked up and then slowly walked over to the piano and sat down. He moved back the shiny, black cover and placed his fingers on the keys.<br>'What should I play?'  
>'Play that Minuet that I like.'<br>'Oh, okay then.' Kurt took a small breath and started to run his fingers across the keys, playin with such fluidity and smoothness that Blaine stopped what he was doing and just stared at Kurt's gwlentle fingers moving swiftly but surely up and down the notes. He didn't need any sheet music to play the song, because he knew it by heart, but he closed his eyes and started moving gently to the soft beat of the melody. As the last notes of the song faded away, Kurt opened his eyes an looked up at Blaine. Blaine stared at Kurt's hands or another few seconds before staring into Kurt's shining eyes.  
>'I love you.' he whispered.<br>'What, you love me because I can okay the piano?'  
>'No, I love you because...well, I don't really know. Everything. I love you for everything that you do, and I always will.'<br>'Blaine.'  
>'Yes?'<br>'You stil have to clean.'  
>'For God's sakes!' Blaine walked off to another wooden item of furniture and sprayed some polish onto the surface. Kurt laughed and moved back into the kitchen to check up on the cookies.<p>

'Kurt!' The twins said in perfect sequence with eachother 'You made us cookies?'  
>'Boys, before you eat them all, I wil let you know that I made them for <em>everyone<em>.' Kurt held his hand out to point at everyone that had arrived. They were all here. Dwight with Laura, Reed and Shane next to the cocktails, Charlie and his long-time girlfriend, Susan, trying their best to intrest Blaine in a conversation about some where he had never been and never wanted to go.  
>Wes and David were standing in a corner, talking about their recent, and not so recent break-ups.<br>'Well,' Wes said triumphantly 'My last break-up was two weeks ago, and I had been seeing the girl for a month. And now I've found someone else, that I've been dating for almost a week now, and she's really nice. Called Becca.'

'Why didn't you bring her?' David asked,  
>'Because, we've only been going out for a week, and I think introducing her to all of my friends in one go is a bit weird. Don't you. She might feel a little intimidated, you know.'<br>'Yeah.' David replied nodding.  
>'Okay everyone,' Blaine whispered, breaking of from Charlie and coming over to the two in the corner, 'We're going to give the twins their presents. Come on.' He did this to the three or four groups that everyone had split into. All of them joined together and circled the twins in the middle of the hall. The twins wives, Marcy and Kate, stepped back into the circle. Everyone was silent, and no emotion was showed on anyone's face. Kurt clapped his hands and the lights dimmed.<br>'Ethan?'  
>'Yeah Evan?'<br>'It's been real nice being your brother, but I think that everyone has banded together and they are finally going to exorcise us.'

The ten people in the room all slowly brought their hands out from behind their backs, to reveal many coloured presents all tied in bows. Kurt clapped again and the lights came back on. The chorus started

_ What day is today?  
>Evan and Ethan's birthday.<br>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_Now let's all have some cake._

The last line came from Dwight alone. Everyone turned to look at him.  
>'What?' he asked 'I like red velvet!' His friends laughed. Everyone turned back to the twins and handed them both presents at random, loving watching the twins struggle with trying to carry them all. Reed turned around and started to head towards the buffet, his eyes set on the mini samosas that were calling his name. Shane followed him, knowing exactly what would happen. Reed didn't notice to corner of the carpet on the floor and, without hesitation, tripped up over it. Shane didn't even blink, he just reached out, grabbed Reed's jumper and pulled him back up again. Reed started to dust himself off.<br>'You know what we need to get you?' Reed looked at his boyfriend questioningly 'Bubble wrap!' Shane finished 'And lots of it. We can just wrap you up in about twenty yards of it, then every time you fall over, you'll just bounce back up again.' Shane laughed at his own joke as Reed gave him a smile which said, "I'm going to make you pay for that." Dwight moved past Reed and headed towards the cake sitting on the table.  
>'You two! Stop with the flirtatious arguments. Now where are the twins? I need them to cut the cake!' The twins were infact starting to open their gifts on the sofa. Laura turned around to look for Dwight.<br>'Dwight! Stop greeding and come here!'  
>'Yeah, you too Shane!' Reed said, pulling Shane across the hall to the rest of the group.<br>'But...but,' Shane said, shocked, 'You were the one who went there in the fir...' Shane sighed, 'Fine.'

The twins started opening presents at random, peeling back the multi-coloured paper. Dwight and Laura had got Evan a remote-control helicopter and Ethan a remote-control Ferrari. The two brothers looked at each other with a look of playful excitement. Blaine turned to Laura.  
>'What have you done?' Laura laughed at Blaine's comment and turned back to Evan and Ethan, who had already opened Wes and David's presents.<br>'Thank you David, for the wonderful... Acctually David, what is it?' David tried in vain to explain the strange gadget that Ethan was holding in his hand.  
>'So basically, it's going to change your life.' Ethan nodded slowly. Evan tapped his brother on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. Ethan's eyes widened in surprise.<br>'Oh my God! Evan just told me it's like a mini lightsaber! Is that true.' David was about to contradict Ethan, but the excitement in his face told him not to.  
>David replied with a smile,<br>'In a nutshell. Yeah, it's a mini lightsaber.' Evan, who has also had one, and Ethan both turned to their wives.  
>'Can we keep them?' they asked in unison 'Please?' Kate and Marcy looked at eachother with an exasperated look.<br>'Well, okay.'

-

'Have you ever walked through Central Park and wondered how the trees got there?'  
>'That has got to be one of the strangest things I have ever heard.' Kurt and Blaine held hands as they walked though the park. Joey was beside them, pouncing at every leaf he could see flutttering in the New York wind. He was held back by a red leather collar and leash that was in Blaine's other hand. A shout came from across the park.<br>'Fucking puffs! Go back to fairy land!' Four men playing football on a nearby field had noticed Blaine and Kurt walking together, but hadn't taken very well to it. The man who shouted looked to his friends for encouragement and they obliged, cheering and shouting and screaming at the two to leave. Kurt imagined what his father would say, had he been here. Kurt saw Blaine turn around, preparing to shout something back at them. Kurt sqeezed Blaine's hand.  
>'Honey, honey. It's not worth it.' Blaine turned back around, his jaw set in a disgusted frown.<br>'I just can't believe that it is 2020 and yet there are still cavemen like that who are prejudice against gay people. It's absurd.'  
>'I know. Let's just forget about it, and go get our coffee, okay?'<br>'Okay.'

Blaine pushed open the door. A voice came from behind the counter at the other end of the room.  
>'Hello and welcome to Coffee Hut. May I take your order?'<br>'Hey Emily.' Kurt waved at the blonde girl. Looking up from the bench she was wiping, she noticed the two boys. She had her hair in a high ponytail, and a brown apron around her waist.  
>'Oh, hey you guys! The usual?'<br>'Please!' Kurt and Blaine walked back outside with the dog, found their table and sat down. Kurt pulled Joey up onto his lap.  
>Emily opened the door, walking backwards and came over with two steaming cups of coffee in her hands. She put them infront of Blaine and Kurt.<br>'Okay,' she said 'A low fat mocha for Kurt and a medium drip for Blaine.'  
>'Thank you Emily!' they said in unison as she walked away.<br>'We need to do some serious clean up when we get in. Some _serious_ clean up.'  
>'Yes, I know. Don't freaking remind me.'<br>'Acctually. Saying that, we need to go to the store later. Pick up some trash bags and what not.' Kurt took a sip of his coffee and nodded.  
>'God, I love the coffee here!' Joey wagged his tail in response.<br>'It right gets rid of that hangover feeling, doesn't it.'  
>'I was good, and I didn't drink last night!' Kurt replied smugly.<br>'Oh, sorry Mr. La-di-da.' Blaine played along 'Just because I know how to have fun!'  
>'Blaine dear, I <em>invented<em> fun! 'Hakuna Matata'? Heard of it? That was my idea.' Blaine broke into a goofy smile.  
>'You done?'<br>'Yeah.'

Blaine picked up multi-coloured steamers from the floor and looked at them confusingly before putting them in the trash bag in his hand.  
>'What did we do last night.' Kurt put down his own bag before looking at the pile of dishes on the kitchen bench.<br>'You don't want to know, Blaine. Can you finish the clean up? Those dishes are getting on my nerves.' Blaine didn't say anything but picked up another piece of rubbish from the floor. He sighed. Blaine reached down to stroke Joey behind the ears. Now the dog was lying on his bed, too tired to move.

Lucy stood in her flat and picked up her mobile. He scrolled through her contacts. After a while she hit the select button.

Kurt's pocket began to beep. Kurt reached in and pulled put his mobile. He flipped open the screen.  
>'Hello?' Kurt said into his phone.<br>'Hey Kurt.'  
>'Oh, hi Lucy.' Kurt said gesturing to Blaine to come and listen in.<br>'Yeah, I need to talk to you and Blaine. It's really important.'  
>'Okay, you're on loudspeaker. What is it'<br>'Well,' she said a smile growing on her face while she stood in her flat. 'Guys...I'm pregnant!'  
>It had been two months since Kurt and Blaine had officially chosen Lucy to be the mother of their child, and they had been waiting all of that time for the news that had just been delivered to them.<br>'Oh My God! Lucy, Oh my God! I can't believe it. Blaine did you h-ouch.' Blaine pulled Kurt into a bear hug, stopping him in the middle of his sentence. Blaine stole the phone from his fiancé.  
>'Hey Luce, it's Blaine.'<br>'I take it you know then...'  
>'Of course I know. Wow, I'm so FREAKING excited. How far along are you?'<br>'Two weeks. But I only found out l  
>yesterday. I told the both of you as soon as I could.'<br>'Oh my GOD Lucy. Your pregnant. We're going to have a child! When do you go in for a sonogram?'  
>'Eeerm.' Blaine heard the sound of paper rustling in the background. 'In 10 weeks I think.'<br>'Okay, okay. Wow. I can't take it in. Well Lucy, we'll talk to you soon, yeah?'  
>'Yeah, okay then. Love you both.'<br>'Love you too.' There was a click as Lucy hung up the phone. Blaine turned to Kurt. They looked at eachother for a few silent seconds before embracing eachother in an emotional hug.  
>'Kurt?'<br>'Yeah?' Kurt spoke into Blaine's shoulder.  
>'We're getting a Ben, arn't we?' Kurt looked up at Blaine's face, a tear running down his left cheek.<br>'Yes. I think we are.' Blaine kissed Kurt hard on his lips, Kurt giving back the same pressure. Kurt broke away far too quickly for Blaine's liking and put his forehead against Blaine's.  
>'I can't believe it. It's all happening so quickly now. Lucy's pregnant. We're getting married next month. Our lives are finally coming together.'<br>'I can't wait.' Blaine kissed Kurt again and, wrapping his muscular arms around Kurt's body, didn't let go.

-

_Side-note: All of the friends that came for the pretty are from a really great fic called Dalton, written by C P Coulter. I ask you to read it.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey again, and welcome to the newest installment of TAooE. Four chapters already, huh? So, in the last chapter, not only was it just a quick month to the wedding, but Lucy got pregnant! This time around, tensions are rising high, jobs are lost and songs are shared. Operation 'Wedding Plans' are ago. Have fun!_

_Neville and Luna_

Kurt talked into the Bluetooth earpiece he was supporting.  
>'No,' He said waving his hands about 'I asked for sixty table centre pieces, with red and white roses.' There was a pause as the woman on the other end of the line spoke. 'Okay, thank you for helping.' Kurt pressed a button on the ear piece and ended the call. He turned to Blaine.<br>'They thought we had ordered six in stead of sixty. And they wanted to give us purple and green chrysanthemums. Can you believe that? I mean, who orders purple and green flowers, right?' Blaine walked around the Victorian house that they had chosen for your wedding reception. He murmured something in reply.  
>'Blaine? You okay?'<br>'Fine, fine. I'm perfectly fine.' Kurt walked over to Blaine and stood in front of him, blocking him from walking any further.  
>'Okay. What do you take me for, huh? An idiot?' Kurt uncrossed his arms and took both of Blaine's hands.<br>'Baby, I've known you for...how long now, eight years, nine years? Do you not think that I would no by now when something isn't right?' Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, keeping their hands intertwined. 'So tell me what's up.' Kurt pulled back and Blaine looked away.  
>'Kurt, I got fired.' He looked back.<br>'Oh, God.' Kurt took a step back and began to new his bottom lip.  
>'How did it...? I mean, how did you..? Why, Blaine?' Blaine reached up and gingerly stroked the bruise on his left cheek. Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.<br>'Was it because of that? Okay, would you mind telling me how you actually got that, please.'  
>'You might want to sit down.' Blaine sat on the edge of the closest table, while Kurt pulled out a chair. 'Okay, where do I start? Right, do you remember Joey?' Kurt paused for a second, pursing his lips and crumpling his brow.<br>'Our dog?' Blaine sighed and licked his lips.  
>'No Kurt,' he said with no emotion, 'not our dog. The recording artist. You know, the huge dickhead.' Kurt gasped and put his hands over his ears. Blaine rolled his eyes and glared at Kurt.<br>'Yes...I remember him. But we are going to have to change the name of our dog.'  
>'Indeed we shall. Let's just call him Richter. Ricky for short. The dog's so stupid he won't even notice. Anyway, back to human Joey. Here's the story...'<p>

Blaine reached into his trousers pocket as his iPhone bleeped and the screen flashed onto life. There was a small click as he unlocked the phone. There was a text from Kurt.

_I less than three you 3_

Blaine smiled and started tapping at the keyboard. A small whirr confirmed to Blaine that his text had sent. Then came a sound from down the hallway, outside Blaine's door. It was a small murmur at first that slowly grew into an impatient voice.  
>'And I want a skinny latte, extra foam, no milk but a dash of cream, no sugar, with a shot of vanilla and a Blueberry and chocolate chip muffin, but can you have then pick out the blueberries. Oh yes, and I want a packet of blue and green M&amp;M's. That is all.' A shy women's voice arose.<br>'I'm sorry, Joey, I mean, Mr Bird, they don't do packets of blue and green M&M's...'  
>'Then I suggest you buy a few packs and JUST GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN BLUE AND FREAKING GREEN ONES!' The woman's voice was quieter.<br>'Yes, Mr Bird. Sorry, Mr Bird.' And with a squeak she ran back down the corridor. Joey Bird stood outside the recording studio he was using to record his new album 'Free Bird'. He smoothed down his glossy brown hair and opened the door.  
>'Hello Blaine.' Joey said with as little enthusiasm as possible.<br>'Morning, Joey.' Blaine replied with the same tone of voice. 'Okay, we're going to be recording tracks...three, six and eleven today. That okay?' Blaine looked up from his computer screen to see Joey nod without care, dropping onto a small red armchair.. Blaine swivelled his black seat round to his desk before pushing a few buttons on his keyboard. He turned back to Joey, who shrugged off his leather jacket and dropped it onto the seat next to him..  
>'You ready yet?' Joey said with a roll of his eyes, ruffling his hair.<br>'Yeah. Go on in.' Joey stood up and opened the door to the sound booth. Blaine watched as he walked over to the microphone stand, pick up the headphones off a small tray next to him and put them on his head. He did the stereotypical thing of having one half around his neck and the other covering his ear. Be leaned into the microphone.  
>'Okay. Go.' Joey waited for the up tempo music, but it never came. 'Blaine, hello?'<br>Joey looked at Blaine through the glass. He was on his phone.  
>'Oh my God. Are you actually kidding me? Blaine, will you wake the hell up and work with me here?'<br>'Oh, Joey! I'm sorry. I just got a text.'  
>'Well can you keep your mushy, loved up smiles between you and your fucking gay little puff of a girlfriend <em>outside<em> of work. Because, right now, you're meant to be paying attention to me.' Blaine snorted with a look of disgust on his face before looking down at his sound equipment.  
>'I'm sorry,' Joey said putting down the headphones. 'Do we have a problem here?' Blaine smiled innocently.<br>'No. I have absolutely no problem with you being stuck up, self centred dick who only ever thinks about him self. I'm just worried that with your head so far up your own ass you might get hurt.' Joey was already opening the door from the studio into the sound room. He pushed himself up to Blaine until he could feel Joey's breath, warm on his face. He whispered,  
>'What did you call me?' Blaine pushed his nose to a couple of millimetres away from Joey's and gritted his teeth.<br>I'm sorry. I didn't think I had stuttered. Want me to repeat it?'  
>'Oh, please do. I dare you to say it to my face.' Blaine spat at Joey.<br>'Dick.' Before Blaine could react, Joey had already struck him on his left cheek, sending him flying to the other end of the room, which in all fairness, wasn't that big. As Blaine's head hit the wall, the poster of Michael Jackson on the wall shook and became unstapled, falling to the floor, missing Blaine's head by only a few inches. Blaine pushed him self up onto his feet. He took two steps towards Joey before running full throttle at him, tackling him to the ground.  
>The small blonde girl who went to get Joey's coffee opened the door. She gasped, seeing the two men, and dropped everything she was holding.<p>

'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?'  
>'I...I...'<br>'Shut up Blaine.'  
>'But Mr. Lancaster.'<br>'No, Blaine. You insulted one of out biggest sellers. Then you fought with him, put a dint in the wall, broke a picture and put one of our secretaries into shock. What the hell?' Blaine took in a deep breath preparing to raise his voice but failed. He eventually managed to mumble an almost inaudible sentence.  
>'He called Kurt a fag.' Blaine said with defeat and desperation lurking in his hazel eyes. Mr. Lancaster sighed and sat back down in his chair. He put his hand to his forehead, smoothing out the wrinkles.<br>'Fuck, Blaine. I mean, what am I meant to do? I mean, I can't keep you working here. I just can't.' Blaine closed his eyes and nodded slowly. 'Sorry Blaine. Really, I am.' Blaine hauled himself up out of his chair and ran his hand through his hair. He puffed out his cheeks and blew what felt like all of the air in his lungs out on one go. Fighting back the small needles pricking his eyes Blaine turned back to his boss and extended a hand. Mr. Lancaster stood and grasped Blaine's hand with both of his. Silently, they conveyed three years worth of gratitude and respect for each other in one hand shake. Blaine turned and headed for the door.  
>'Hey, Blaine? You take care of your self, y'hear.'<br>'Yeah,' Blaine whispered without turning around, 'You too.'  
>The door clicked behind him.<p>

'Okay Blaine. Wow...erm...wow.' Kurt bit his bottom lip and looked down. Blaine whimpered, the disappointment apparent on his fiancés face. Kurt looked back with annoyance.  
>'Just one question.' The spite overtook his voice. Blaine looked back up, but couldn't meet Kurt's eye. A slow smile spread across Kurt's face, his blue eyes sparkling. 'Tell me, did you get him good?'<br>'Yeah, I think I fractured a rib or some...wait...what?' Kurt burst into fits of uncontrollable giggles. When he finally managed to control himself he nearly shouted at Blaine.  
>'That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long, long time. I mean, that line about him being hurt because he's 'so far up his own ass'? Comedy genius.'<br>'Excuse me? You're not...you're not mad?'  
>'Mad, why would I be mad?'<br>'Kurt, I don't thin you understand. I. Lost. My. Job. I'm not going to be getting any more money. Nothing.'  
>'Okay, you can go on maternity leave. After all, you are one month pregnant..' Kurt smiled, pointing at Blaine's stomach. 'Oh, ha ha ha. This is serious Kurt.'<br>'Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. You hated that job and everything about it.. You hated what you did, where you were, who you worked with. You were either going to get fired, or quit. I was waiting for it actually. I'm surprised it took you that long to get out. And plus,' Kurt tapped Blaine's nose. 'you did it for me. You took him down because he was mean about me. How could I be mad at you?'  
>'I love you.'<br>'Yeah, yeah, honey. I love you too. But, we need to move. We need to go to the florists and pick up the flowers, hopefully the right ones this time, then to the tailors to pick up our suits, and Rachel and Lucy's bridesmaids dresses. Then...then we need to talk to the priest, because we want to do out own vows. Speaking of which, are yours done?' Blaine nodded they were. 'Good, me too. Then there's the cake, and the reception, the speeches, the...' Blaine watched Kurt ramble about things Blaine knew nothing about himself. He didn't even know what mauve was, never mind how they were going to put it in a cake. But still he nodded along with everything that Kurt said, commenting when needed and staying silent when it wasn't.  
>Blaine thought about the way you fell in love. It was like going to sleep. Slowly at first, then all at once. He smiled. He was going to have to add that to his vows.<p>

'Blaine, try this cake.' Kurt shoved another fork full of the icing covered dessert into Blaine's already overcrowded mouth. Blaine chewed for a long time, slowly swallowing, mouthful by mouthful. When the last piece of Butterscotch icing had gone down his throat, he took a deep, gasping breath.  
>'Kurt. These are all really nice.' He gestured to the seven or eight giant slices of cake that littered their table, each segment the same height as Kurt's face. 'but I can't eat all of them at once. It just tasted like a chocolate, vanilla, butterscotch, lemon, lime, mint, and honey mess. Why are we trying all of these?' Kurt gave Blaine an exasperated look.<br>'Blaine.' His language was blunt. 'Please. If we just choose a cake, God forbid it, at random, then the entire wedding would fall apart.' Blaine didn't quite see how a cranberry cake made a wedding and a lemon one destroyed it, but he nodded anyway.  
>'So.' Kurt looked at the menu that the shop had provided him. 'that's all of them, I guess.' He closed the laminate menu and placed it on the table. The logo of a cupcake with wings and the title 'Angel Cakes' staring back up at him in bright pink writing. 'Which one did you like best?' Blaine examined the table and its contents before pointing at a small yellow cake with a icing tinted with a subtle lilac colour. Kurt murmured in agreement, trying it one last time before lazily put his hand in the air and clicked to get the waitresses attention. A small, mousy girl walked over. She was wearing a pale blue t-shirt, jeans and a stained white apron around her waist. Her hair was in a loose bun, with small stands falling around her face, highlighting her blue eyes. As she reached the two men at the table she pulled a short red pencil from behind her ear and an old notebook from her apron pocket. A smile played on her pink lips as she looked up.<br>'Hi, what can I help you both with?'  
>'Yeah, um, so. Me and my fiancé are getting married in a couple of weeks, and we ordered some...all of the wedding cake samples.'<br>'Okay. Do you need any help deciding?' She smiled sweetly. Kurt couldn't help but smile back.  
>'No, no. I think we like this one.' He looked to Blaine for confirmation, who nodded enthusiastically at the women.<br>'That's a good one. White chocolate with a cream cheese fronting. My favourite to make.'  
>'Make? I thought the owner made the cakes?'<br>'Yeah, that's me! Angel of Angel Cakes.' Kurt's mouth dropped open.  
>'Oh My Gucci! I love your cakes, they are amazing!'<br>'Thank you. So, are you going to have the White Chocolate one for your wedding?'  
>'Yeah, but I was wondering if, erm, we could have the icing in mauve rather than lilac?'<br>'Aren't they both just purple?' Blaine interjected, getting him a look from both people that made him feel like he had he had just asked what eight add two was.  
>'Of course,' Angel said, turning back to Kurt 'that's no problem. Would you like to come up to the desk, I can get your details and stuff, then make sure you want that one, we'll get it made and badda bing, badda boom. Cake done.' Kurt and Blaine pushed their chairs in and walked with Angel over to the desk. They gave her their number, address and the reception venue, which she wrote down in a little black book that was on the counter.<br>'Well...' Kurt said, standing with Blaine outside of the cake shop on the corner, 'that was easier than expected.'  
>'Yeah.'<br>'Nice cake too.'  
>'Yeah.'<br>'Gonna look great.'  
>'Yeah.'<br>'And I'm thinking of moving to San Francisco with my new girlfriend. What do you think?'  
>'Yeah.' Kurt opened the door to his car and got inside. He started the ignition and waited for Blaine to fasten his seatbelt before pulling out of the parking spot without another word. The drive home was filled with an awkward silence., neither of them wanting to break nor continue it. But continue it they did, for the full half an hour it took them to reach the parking lot of their apartment building. Getting back home, Blaine immediately walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. Lying on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling. Kurt, having carefully Hung up his coat, put down the keys and started up the coffee machine, knocked on the bedroom door.<br>'Babe?'  
>'Mmmh?' Kurt gingerly opened the door and smiled, seeing Blaine. He sat on the bed, Blaine gave him no attention.<br>'Are you okay?' Blaine gave no response. 'Honey, are you...' Kurt was stopped mid way through his sentence.  
>'Oh, my God. Stop being so freaking patronizing for once.'<br>'But, Blaine.'  
>'No, just stop it! End of conversation.'<br>'I...I don't understand Blaine.' Blaine sat up and looked Kurt hard in the eye.  
>'No,' his voice quiet and slightly annoyed. 'You don't.' Blaine turned, stood up and walked to his wardrobe. He opened it, picked out a grey Cardigan and a pair of brown leather shoes and walked out of the bedroom.<br>'Blaine? Where are you going?' Kurt got a one word answer before he heard the click of the front door.  
>'Out.'<br>In the corridor, Blaine pulled his Blackberry out from his back jeans pocket. He quickly unlocked it and scrolled through his contacts, hitting the green call button when he reached the number he needed. The call was picked up on the second ring.  
>'Hello?'<br>'Wes, I need to get drunk, and I need to get drunk now. Meet me at '22nd Street' in twenty minutes. See you then.' Blaine hung up before Wes had a chance to respond. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors sprung open, and a British woman's voice played over the speaker.  
>'Floor fifteen. Doors opening.' Blaine stepped inside and pressed the button marked with a capital G.<p>

'It's just, y'know, I feel like we don't,' There was a pause while Blaine hiccupped, his breath smelling of the six pints of beer he had already drank. 'Like we don't, understand each other any more. Like we're two different people. I dunno. Like today, picking up the suits, he stared at me like, like I was a fucking crazy person, just because I said he would look better in a tux at the wedding than in white lapels. And again in the cake shop. I mean, do you know what the difference between lilac and mauve?'  
>'I don't even know what they are...' Wes and Blaine sat at the bar, glasses in their hand. The dimly lit nightclub blasted a song with a strong dance beat. 22nd Street was Blaine's favourite club in New York. Two girls walked out of the mist and strobe lighting of the dance floor and strolled up to the men.<br>'Hi,' Said one, 'I'm Candace. Wanna dance?' Blaine held up his left hand to let the blonde girl see his engagement ring.  
>'Sorry ladies.'<br>'Oh, all the good ones are either gay or taken.' Candace exclaimed, sounding rather deflated. Blaine took a lot of pride in pointing his thumb to his chest before declaring,  
>'And I'm both!' Blaine turned to Wes. 'Time to play a game.' He whispered.<br>'What game?'  
>'It's called, 'Have You Met My Friend Wes?'<br>'Have You...what?' Blaine turned back to the two girls on his left,  
>'Have you met my friend Wes?' Blaine directed his hands in Wes' direction before getting up to call over the bartender. The two girls moved over to Wes. Blaine leaned back in.<br>'And before you ask,' He turned to look at Candace, 'No, he's not gay.' He looked at the red head who hadn't introduced herself, 'and yes, he's single..' He patted Wes on the arm. 'Thank me later, buddy.' Catching the attention of the man in the waistcoat behind the bar, he came over.  
>'What can I do for you, handsome?'<br>'Beer please Geoff'  
>'Right away.' The man walked away to get a glass. Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked the screen. Kurt was ringing him. He had rang him eight times. Blaine stared at his phone, his finger hovering over the green button. Eventually, his voicemail kicked in, and the screen turned black again. Geoff, who had noticed all of this, placed the tall glass in front of Blaine.<br>'Everything okay.'  
>'Yeah, Yeah.' Seeing the 'Do You Think I'm Stupid' look he got from Geoff he sunk his head. 'No. Everything's not okay. I'm meant to be marrying Kurt in a fortnight, and I don't think I can.'<br>'Okay, I don't mean to state the obvious, but have you talked to him?' Blaine's lack of response gave Geoff answer. 'Well there you go then. Go on. Go outside and ring your fiancé.'  
>'But We...'<br>'Wes seems to be doing pretty well by himself don't you think?' As if one cue, both of the girls that Wes was sitting with laughed at a joke he had made. 'Out.'

'Kurt, can you come pick me up?'  
>'Are you drunk? I think I can smell your breath through the phone.'<br>'Please.'  
>'You at 22nd?'<br>'Yeah.'  
>'I'll be there in 10 minutes.'<p>

When Kurt's car pulled up outside of the nightclub, Blaine immediately opened the door and got in.  
>'Well. Nice to see you.' Kurt said, the sarcasm dripping in layers from his voice. 'Please Kurt. Can we just go home so I can get some coffee, something to eat and try to sober up a bit. My head's already killing me.' Kurt turned the car around and drove back home. With Blaine settled on the sofa, fed, watered, and slightly less intoxicated, Kurt dropped down on the other end.<br>'Okay, Kurt. I haven't been completely honest with you over the last couple of days. The reason I've been acting all weird is 'cus, well, I don't know.. I feel like we've been...I don't *know*! It's like we've been two different people lately, instead of one couple.' The look on Kurt's face showed Blaine that Kurt knew exactly what he was talking about. 'We've been just nit picking over everything, and disagreeing on little things that don't really matter. Then, when I'm around you, I always end up asking, what I think, are perfectly reasonable questions that gets me, that look, you know? I just feel like, I'm, not your fiancé anymore. Do you understand?'  
>'Yeah, I kind of do. We shouldn't be like this Blaine.' Kurt relaxed and fell into Blaine's receiving arms. 'It's only two weeks until we get married, these should be the happiest days of our life. What's wrong with us?' Blaine stroked Kurt's hair.<br>'I don't know.' They sat like that for a few minutes, in silence before Kurt broke it. Softly, he sang out into the air .

_'You won't sleep on your tummy.'_

Blaine waited a few seconds before replying with a just as gentle,

_'You won't sleep on your back.'*_

They started singing together.

_'We're quite a kooky couple, you'll agree. We share some hands and fingers, but yet, the feeling lingers. We're just about  
>as different, as anyone can be...<em>

_I guess it's plain to see, when you look at you and me. We're different, different as  
>can be.*<em>

'I love you.'  
>'Yeah. I guess I love you too.'<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

_**So, it's here. The 'Kledding' (sorry for being conformist) is upon us. So, yeah. This chapter (eventually) contains Klaine smut, so if you don't like that kind of thing, you can skip it. It's on the Honeymoon, (which is part 3) and it isn't really important. The chapter is split into three parts. The first two are finished, and I am currently writing the third, but it might not be up for a couple weeks because I (the writer) am going on holiday. We'll see.**_

_**P.S: The characters in this chapter might not make a lot of sense if you haven't read Dalton. I can't come up with a lot of characters, so I just borrow them...**_

_**I don't own Glee or any of the Glee/Dalton characters. Unfortunately...  
><strong>_  
>Chapter 5:<p>

Part 1:

_7th May 2020_

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, I'm not going to lie. I haven't kept a diary since I was about 12. But my Mum said it was the best thing she did when she was pregnant with me. She called it a Baby Journal. She brought it out and I had a look through it. It made her cry. I promised her I would have a go, so._

_The story so far: Lucy has been pregnant for about a month now. Just a little over. She has a tiny bump. Eight weeks and we can go for the sonogram._

_That's it really. Not much else. I know that I don't sound particularly excited. I am, of course I am, but it hasn't hit me yet. It has, on the other hand, got to Kurt. I've never seen him more animated. He's already going into baby stores and picking out clothes and junk that we won't need for another eight months. I don't know, maybe I'm just not cut out for this parenting thing._

_Blaine._

'Blaine?' A voice came down the corridor. Blaine scurried off the bed and ran over to the bookshelf, slotting the little blue book he had just been writing in into the first gap he could find.  
>'Blaine?'<br>'Yeah, in here.' Kurt opened the door to their red bedroom. Kurt held out the landline phone to Blaine, who took it with a questioning look. Kurt just smiled and walked back out of the bedroom. Blaine looked after him before gingerly putting the phone up to his ear. Reluctantly, he spoke.  
>'Hello?' He immediately regretted his decision as the voices of eight overly excited men screamed down the phone in perfect unison,<br>'_STAG DO_!' They all fell about laughing while Blaine recovered, trying to catch his breath and making sure that his heart was still beating, as he was sure that it had just had skipped one.  
>'Holy shit guys! What the hell are you doing?' On the other end of the line, the Dalton boys were all rolling around in delight at the fact that they had made Blaine scream. David managed to control his laughter for long enough to pick up the phone and talk to Blaine.<br>'Well, hello you.'  
>'David. What the hell?'<br>'Isn't it obvious?' The pause on Blaine's side gave David his answer. 'We're taking you on your stag do!' Blaine's face broke into a huge smile.  
>'Yeah, somehow, I don't think so.'<br>'Um, yeah. It's happening. It's all organised with Kurt. And we've managed to get hold of the girls from McKinley, and they've all agreed to take Kurt for his Hen Do.'  
>'Okay, say I agree to this, I have a couple of questions. When, where and what?'<br>'When; Saturday night, so two nights from now. Where; Vegas, baby. And what; whatever the hell you want!'  
>'Okay, there is no way you're getting me to go Vegas!'<p>

'Hi there folks, we're going to be landing in Vegas in about 20 minutes. It's a nice and hot eighty-four degrees today. Bright sun and not a cloud in the sky. We hope you have a great stay.' The pilot of the plane shut off the intercom. Blaine sat back in his seat.  
>'I don't believe you got me to go to Las Vegas.' Shane turned around from the row of seats in front of Blaine's.<br>'Blaine, let's not pretend that you actually had a choice.' There were eight in the party overall. Blaine, Wes, David, Evan and Ethan, Charlie, Shane and Dwight. Reed had stayed for Kurt's Hen Do, as he 'Didn't do drunk'. They were all wearing matching black t-shirts exclaiming the sign 'Blaine's camp out' in glittery pink lettering.

'You know, I really find this offensive.' Blaine said, the first time he saw them.  
>'Yeah, pity, isn't it.'<p>

And now, they were sitting on a plane, heading to the gambling capital of the world.  
>'So.' Said Wes, turning to Blaine, who was sting out of the window on his left. 'You have one, what do you want to do?' Blaine responded with hesitation.<br>'Get drunk.'  
>'There you are Blaine.' Ethan said from behind him, sounding surprised. Evan finished his brother's exclamation in the same tone.<br>'We missed you.' Blaine smiled and winked at his friends with the sparkling eyes.

Kurt opened his front door to four girls, all wearing high heels and feather boas' and Reed, unfortunately not wearing either. Rachel, standing at the front, held up a bottle of champagne and popped the cork, causing all of the girls to cheer before bustling into the flat. They went to go stand in the living room before delivering the short speech that had been previously practiced.

Rachel: 'We're going out tonight.'

Reed: To get drunk,

Mercedes: Have fun,

Brittany: Act like unicorns,

Santana: And get you laid!

Everyone in the room turned to look at Santana.  
>'Look, I'm just saying, Blaine is his first and only, and I just think...' She held her hands up defensively as the stares intensified, 'Okay, fine. Spoil sports.' Everyone shifted themselves back to Kurt, who raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'What...now?' He exclaimed.<br>'Well, Blaine is on his stag, so we get to throw your hen!'  
>'Santana, can you explain to me again why it's called a 'Hen do'? I mean, there's not even any chickens involved!' Everyone smiled at Brittany's comment.<br>'I love how I get the hen do, just because I'm the slightly camper one.' Santana gave her famous bitch face look.  
>'<em>Slightly <em>camper one! Kurt, please. You're the most feminine person in the room right now, next to gay flame over here.' She pointed lazily with her thumb at Reed, without looking at him, who was wearing a bright orange shirt. He looked horrified at Santana's comment. He put his hand up to his chest, gasping, before nearly screaming at her,  
>'This is a Prada original!'<br>Brittany interjected,  
>'I think it looks like the sun.' Kurt laid a sympathetic hand on Brittany's shoulder.<br>'Yeah,' he said softly, almost like he was speaking to a child. 'Of course you do.'

Blaine shoved the shot glass down on the bar with such force that he rattled the wine glasses stacked neatly above them. All of his blood rushed straight to his brain, and then straight back out again. He was drunk. He carefully stood up. He swayed in a small circle before turning to his brother.  
>'Shane? Can you...can you just stop the Earth...like...I dunno, spinning, just for a...a little while?' Darren's hazel eyes were as wide as saucers and Shane couldn't help but laugh at his brother and his lack of ability to hold his alcohol. Shane stood up and patted his brother on the shoulder.<br>He nodded to the door of the bar as the volume of the music suddenly increased to a deafening level. He mouthed the words 'We should go!' To his brother, who responded with a vigorous shake of his head, his curls lit many different colours by the strobe lights around him.  
>Blaine shouted over the music.<br>'I'm going to party all night long, Shane. Nothing will stop me!' With his finger raised and a dazed expression on his face, Blaine passed out into Shane's waiting arms.

His boyfriend being the clumsiest person he knew, Shane caught Blaine easily with a practiced skill. He pulled his brothers face up so he could look at it. Blaine was completely out for the count. Shane smiled and tuned Blaine around so that they were both facing the same way. Shane put Blaine's hand around his shoulders, and then shifted so he took Blaine's weight. He walked over to the other end of the bar and tapped Wes on the shoulder. Wes turned around, annoyed from being disturbed from his 'pick up' session.  
>'Yes?' He said, obviously disgruntled. He saw Blaine and his expression softened. 'Ah.'<br>'Yeah, I'm gonna take him back to the hotel. Can't believe he only made it to three A.M.'  
>'Yeah! I know, he gives the gays a bad stereotype. Lightweight!' Blaine groggily opened his eyes before shutting them again with a moan.<br>'Hits him pretty early too.'  
>'Oh, I've been on the wrong side of that one before...'<br>'Haven't we all?'  
>'Go on. Get him back to the hotel. He got his room key?' Shane pulled Blaine's wallet of his jeans pocket, opened it, and looked for a second before revealing a room key card. Small and pale yellow with a green stripe running down one side.<br>'Got it! Come on Rocky!' Shane shifted the weight again to support his brother, who had woken up long enough to jokingly shout out 'Adrian!', before dropping unconscious again, and letting himself be dragged out of the bar and into the chilly Las Vegas street.  
>With it only being three in the morning, Las Vegas was still alive and kicking. There were people pouring in and out of a never ending procession of casinos and bars that stretched in both directions. Shane slowly shuffled over to the edge of the curb, his shoes almost hanging off the edge. He raised his hand in a lazy fashion, but he was left standing. 'Come on, this happened all the times in movies.' Shane thought, 'You put your hand out: a taxi pulls up and takes you where you want to go. It's really that simple. Why doesn't this work?'<br>All of the taxis passed Shane by like he was invisible. Shane could see that over three quarters of them were empty.  
>'Pull over!' That worked. 'Hi,' Shane said as he got in. 'Can you take us to the...' The rest of his words were muffled to outside world as he shut the taxi door.<p>

'Tequila!' Santana screamed in a Latina accent as she walked back over to the table with a black, plastic tray. She got an encore of whoops and cheers from the others. She put the circular tray down to reveal six shot glasses; filled to the brim with a clear liquid, a small plate; with six slices of lemon, and a salt shaker. Santana handed a glass and a slice of lemon to everyone, then passed around the salt.

It was four in the morning, and so far Kurt and his night entourage had moved around ten bars and nightclubs. Needless to say, they were drunk.

Kurt downed his drink, bit the lemon, licked the salt off his hand and finished it off with a small scream of joy. Having little to no attention span left, immediately stood up and moved onto the pulsating dance floor, dragging Reed and Brittany with him. They started dancing in a small group together, but it didn't take long before a man came up behind Brittany and tried to start dancing with her. Brittany tried to shrug him off and get back to the group, but the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Within seconds, Santana was next to them, a deep fire burning in her eyes, her arms crossed and her head cocked to one side.  
>'I genuinely hope I did not just see you do that.' She said aggressively. She looked at Brittany, who seemed unphazed 'You okay, sweetie?' Brittany nodded. Santana turned her attention back to the man, 'Here's what's going to happen, you're going to take your hands off her, you're going to move to the other side of the dance floor, and you're sure as hell gonna hope to God that I don't see you again. Got it?' Santana smirked as she watched the man walk away with just a hint of fear in his eyes. Brittany looked at Santana.<br>'I love you when you get aggressive.'

Kurt was completely oblivious to everything that was going on. He had been given a feather boa before going out, and was now near-on twirling around the dance floor with it. Reed, who wasn't nearly as wasted, came up, took Kurt by the hand, and tried to lead him back to the table where Mercedes and Rachel were sipping their drinks. Kurt unwillingly agreed. He sat down and poured an unknown drink down his throat.  
>'Kurt! That was mine!'<br>'Sorry, Cedes...didn't know.' A look of disgust passed over his face. 'What was that?'  
>'Vodka Tonic.' Kurt made a retching motion and Mercedes laughed. The volume of the music increased as the latest song came bursting out of the overhead speakers.<br>'Mercedes? I think I should go home!' It's late, and I'm getting married in...' There was a pause while Kurt checked his watch. It was quite a long pause. 'Wait. It's half four now...and I get married at ten tomorrow...so that makes it...twenty-nine and a half hours until I'm betrothed! My head is going to hurt, and I want to sleep for a lot of it. Can I go.' He looked around him. Reed and Rachel discussing the pros and cons of time travel, Brittany and Santana grooving against each other on the dance floor; picking up the attention of every male within a three meter distance, and Mercedes; getting eyed up from across the bar, trying to ignore it, but loving it at the same time. She had a smile on her face when she replied to Kurt.  
>'Yeah, come on. We'll walk back.' They both stood up to leave. Mercedes put on her black leather jacket and picked up her handbag. She was about to head for the door when Kurt's arm hooked around hers, and pulled her in the opposite direction towards the bar.<br>'Kurt! What are you doing?' Kurt ignored her.  
>'Hi!, I'm Kurt! You were staring at my friend earlier?'<br>'Well, no. Not staring, just, erm...' He tried to salvage his sentence and failed. 'Hi. I'm Harry.' He finished, sounding defeated. He gingerly put his hand out to Kurt, who took it and gave him a brisk handshake.  
>'This is Mercedes. She'll have a vodka tonic. Four more of my friends are over there, so be nice.' Harry nodded surprised. Kurt turned to Mercedes. 'You'll thank me for this later.' He kissed her cheek and practically ran out of the door, shouting back that he loved her. Before he left, he had just enough time to hear Harry ask the barman for a vodka tonic, an obvious smile on his face.<p>

Part 2:

_9th May 2020_

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing much has changed in two days.  
>I'm getting married today, that's a big thing. Lucy is bridesmaid, so what that also make Ben...?<br>I don't know why I continue to call him Ben. I don't even know if it is a him. I wouldn't mind a girl or a boy, actually.  
>I think that me and Kurt agreed on a name for if we had a girl, but in all of the confusion of the past couple weeks, what with the wedding to sort, and Lucy actually getting pregnant (!), I seem to have forgotten it.<br>I've forgotten the name of my possible unknown daughter. That's a good start!  
>Anyway Diary, that's kind of it for now. Well, I've a got a fiancé to marry. Wish me luck.<em>

_Blaine_

He slotted the book back in its place on the shelf. Kurt hadn't even noticed it. He didn't have the chance. It was 8am; two hours until Blaine would be a married man. He silently smiled to himself. Then, returning to his senses, he looked around the room, desperate for something to do. But everything was done already. Everything was ready at the venue: the cake, the flowers, all of the decoration that Kurt had insisted on. The seating plan had been done and perfected repeatedly. The music for the after party had been organised. Blaine had his vows memorized. All he had to do was to show up at the church in the tuxedo that was hanging in a black clothes bag from his bedroom door. Blaine sat awkwardly for a few minutes, just looking around him, before finally, reaching into the bedside table and pulling out a crinkled sheet of paper with the best words that Blaine could muster about Kurt scrawled all over it.  
>There were several restarts, and countless crossings out and spelling corrections. Blaine quickly looked over them, before nodding and putting it back in the drawer.<p>

Rachel closed her kitchen drawer. Kurt sat in her adjoining living room. After getting over his excruciating hangover from the night before last, he had been partially dragged over to her house, being told over and over that the two of them weren't allowed to see each other on their wedding day.  
>'Blaine isn't even back from Vegas yet! Why do I have to leave now?' Kurt argued, but gave up when Rachel raised her eyebrows in a 'what did you just say?' manner. Getting to Rachel's, he allowed himself to be pampered with a broad smile on his face.<p>

Now, sitting on the edge of Rachel's couch, he was asking rapid fire questions, a look of wild panic set in his face.  
>'Has everyone got their dresses? Did the cake get there? Remind me again that it's perfect! Thank you. How about the place cards? Are they all in the right spots? And we've kept Evan and Ethan away from the McKinley girls? Oh, good. What about my suit? Where's my suit? Oh my God, Rachel! I've lost my suit!'<br>'Kurt, Honey. Calm down. You're suit is upstairs, on my bed. Everything is perfect. Just...relax,' She saw Kurt's shoulders un-stiffen slightly. 'And breathe.' He did so. 'Everything is perfect.' She repeated. Kurt, for some reason, seemed to believe her.  
>'Okay. Okay. I can do this. Just breathe.' He took one final deep breath before looking at his watch. Nearly eight thirty. It was time. He looked up at Rachel. 'Okay. Let's get married.' He clapped his hands twice and brought them up to his chest.<p>

Someone knocked twice at the front door. Blaine, pulled sharply back to reality, looked up, looking confused. Then he remembered. He scrambled up from the corner of his bed and practically through his bedroom, skipped up the step that put him into the living room, then skidded on his socks, grabbing the wall to swing to his left and flung open the front door. Wes practically threw himself into Blaine's waiting arms, and hugged him with everything he had.  
>They stood like that for about a minute, just laughing and swaying side to side in the doorway. Then finally, Wes let go pulled himself back. He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and beamed at his friend.<br>'Hey dude.' Blaine laughed 'Guess what?'  
>'What?'<br>'I'm getting married.' They pulled each other back in an embrace.

Wes was driving. Blaine didn't trust himself not to crash. They were both wearing jeans, Blaine in a green polo tee, Wes in a loose striped shirt. Blaine sat in the passenger seat of Wes's car, his fingers rhythmically tapping along to the song on the radio. Neither man said anything. After fifteen minutes of uninterrupted silence, Blaine sighed heavily and leant his head back in the head rest. He closed his eyes. His fingers finally rested, but as soon as they were still, his knees started bouncing of their own accord. He took a sharp intake of breath, looked at them, and made them stop, before resuming his previous position of his head tilted backwards. He brought his hands up to his face and ran his palms over his temples while his fingers dragged through his curly, product free hair.

'It wouldn't be like that for long.' His mind was racing. 'We're getting to the church. (Actually, church was a strong word. It was definitely a wedding venue. It was a town house, but it had its own chapel. A very fancy, very expensive chapel.) We both have own own rooms to get ready, we're going to get married, and our perfect after party was going to be held in the ballroom. Okay, Blaine. You can do this. Of course you can bloody do this! Why are you telling yourself you can do this, are you kidding me! Stop it. Just breathe, focus on breathing. In, out, in, out. This feels stupid. This is stupid. Right, wake up. Open your eyes. Talk to Wes.' Blaine did what his mind was telling him. He sat up and looked at Wes, who was quietly singing along to the radio, his hands tapping against the steering wheel. His face had an easy smile on it; relaxed.  
>'Today's going to go great, isn't it?' Blaine asked.<br>Without a moment's hesitation, Wes confidently replied,  
>'Of course it is.'<p>

'Of course it is, Kurt. Why wouldn't the cake be here?' Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes were in a room on the second floor of the town house.  
>'I just...didn't see the cake when I came in, that's all I'm saying.'<br>Mercedes instantly retorted,  
>'Maybe that's because the cake is sitting in the industrial sized fridge of the kitchens leading off from the ballroom. Which, I might add, we didn't pass at all. Of course you didn't see the damn cake! It's all okay, Honey.'<br>'Yeah, you're right.' Kurt was sitting at a vanity, trying to get his hair to its usual level of perfection, but it was refusing. Rachel was on his right hand side, smoothing out the suit that was hanging from the wardrobe door. Mercedes was lying on the four poster bed behind them, her hands being her head, one leg outstretched and one bent up.  
>'Mmh, this bed is so freaking comfortable!' She paused for a second. 'Speaking of beds, where are you and Blaine going for your honeymoon?' Kurt could hear the grin on her face: he didn't even have to look. He swivelled round to face her. He was right, there was that stupid smile.<br>'Hawaii, if you must know.'  
>'Hawaii! Ooh, two weeks of sun, sand and plenty of sex.'<br>'Yeah, something like that.' Kurt laughed. He was still smiling to himself two minutes later when the there was a gentle knock on the door. Rachel moved over to open it. Kurt was looking at his hair in the mirror; annoyed. Then he heard a word he wasn't expecting.

'Oh. Karofsky!' There, in the doorway, looking meek and humble in a suit, stood David Karofsky.  
>'Hi.' He sputtered out awkwardly. 'I was wondering if I-I could talk to Kurt?' Without a word, Rachel's head snapped back to Kurt, who's mouth was hanging open. He seemed to catch himself, because he managed to speak.<br>'Yeah. Sure. Come on in.' David stepped inside the room. He clasped his hands behind his back and looked down at his shoes. Kurt hastily caught Rachel's eye and quickly jolted his head towards the door. She picked up on the hint.  
>'Me and Mercedes should probably leave you two...'<br>The door clicked shut behind them. Karofsky looked up through his eyelashes, almost painfully, at Kurt.  
>'Hi.' Kurt breathed, obviously still a little shocked.<br>'Hi.' There was a pause. Then both men spoke at once.  
>'I wasn't-'<br>'I just wa-' They both stopped short. Kurt want to speak again but David managed to get there first.  
>'You go.' He nodded at Kurt.<br>'No, you. Please.'  
>'Okay. I just wanted to say congratulations, I guess. And-and thank you. F-for inviting me.'<br>'I wasn't expecting you to show up.' A brief flash of confusion passed over Karofsky's face.  
>'I sent back my invitation...?' Kurt nodded his head so microscopically that David barely even saw it. Kurt shifted his vision to the cream carpet just behind David, and then back up to the others eyes, no emotion in his face.<br>'You here alone?'  
>'No. I'm here with Sebastian Smythe. You remember, from the Warblers? Had a thing for Blaine? Yeah, well, I guess me and him are dating at the minute. I mean, he got his own invitation here, but... '<br>'That's good, Karofsky. I'm glad.'  
>'David, please. I'm trying to drop the whole last-name-jock thing.' Kurt nodded again. 'Well, that's all I really came to say. Just, err, contrats and thanks.' He made as if to leave, but stopped himself. He scrunched up his face. 'And sorry. Again. For all that stuff I put you through in high such-'<br>'Don't worry about it. It's all in the past.'  
>'Okay. I'd...better go back. Find Sebastian.'<br>'Yeah.'  
>'I'll see you in there, I guess.' Karofsky's smile was weak. Kurt just nodded. 'Bye Kurt.' He walked back towards the door. He put his hand on the handle and was about to push it down.<br>'Karof-David, wait.' David looked back at Kurt and let his arm drop down to his side. Kurt reached out a hand and grabbed one of David's.  
>'I'm really glad you're here.' He said with a smile and a squeeze of his fingers. David smiled and squeezed back.<br>'Thanks.' He left.

'Well that was weird.' Rachel nodded her agreement. 'And slightly...' Kurt searched for the right word. 'Meaningful?' He took a moment to decide of that worked, and decided it would do.  
>'Babe,' Mercedes interjected. 'Forget about it. Just relax and get your suit on.'<br>Kurt's bemused face disappeared, and was replaced by one filled with disgust.  
>'My 'suit',' he spat, 'Is an white Armani tuxedo with tails. One does not simply 'put on' a white Armani tuxedo with tails.' His every letter was pronounced.<br>'Did you just quote Lord of the Rings?'  
>'I don't know.' Kurt's cheeks reddened.<br>'Oh my God. You like Lord of the Rings!'  
>'Shut up!'<p>

'Shut up!' Wes shouted at Blaine.  
>'But it hurts!' Wes looked up at Blaine.<br>'The fu-. Dude, I'm putting on your *cuff links*!  
>'Still painful.' Blaine complained.<br>'Well then man up and get used to it.'  
>'You can't tell me to 'man up'! I'm gay, it doesn't work like that!'<br>'There! I'm done!' Wes stood up, looking exasperated. 'Will you finally shut up now?'  
>'Yes. Thank you.'<br>'An hours fuss over a damn suit!'  
>'A damn Hugo Boss suit.'<br>'Don't think that I won't hit you just because it's your wedding.'  
>Blaine laughed and tried to straighten his tie in the mirror. Wes sat down and dragged his hands over his face. He yawned once, and then shook his head quickly to wake himself up. He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to check the time.<br>'Quarter to. Ten minutes and then we have to go, okay?' Blaine looked at Wes through the mirror.  
>'Okay.' He looked at his tie again. He had royally messed it up.<br>'Wes? Can you...'  
>'Ugh! I just did that!' He stood up anyway and moved over to Blaine.<br>'Can I not just wear my-'  
>'If you suggest that god damned purple bowtie one more time then they're going to have to get people to replace us in the ceremony while I drag your body down to a river. No.'<br>'Fine.'  
>'Okay. That's better. Now don't touch it again!' He scolded. 'I swear, it's like dealing with a two year old that has chicken pox.' Blaine pouted and Wes couldn't help but laugh.<br>'Come on you. We should go. Get you all set up.'  
>Blaine started to move towards the door, but Wes stopped him. 'Blaine. Look at me.' Wes scoured Blaine's face and, after forever, smoothed down a stray stand of hair on Blaine's head. 'There. Perfect.'<p>

'Perfect, Kurt. You look perfect.'  
>'Are you sure? My version of perfect is considerably different to your version of perfect.'<br>'Kurt.' Rachel fixed her anxious friend with a glare. Kurt stopped in his tracks. Burt, Mercedes and Lucy watched on as a silent conversation passed between the two of them, and then finally, Kurt sighed in submission. All four people were stood outside of the wooden doors that led into the chapel: Kurt only seconds away from being married and a panic attack. A rather short woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun came almost running up to Kurt.  
>'Are you good to begin?' Kurt didn't hear her. Rachel answered,<br>'Yeah. He is.'  
>'Okay.' She practically bounced away.<p>

Blaine stood at the altar. Every two seconds he would glance worriedly at Wes, who just nodded at him. The priest stood behind him, looking over the book, probably a bible, held in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw a small, blonde woman gently rush in through a side door, and give the organ player a small hand signal. The congregation settled the instant the first note was played. Their heads all snapped towards the door behind them.

Burt grabbed Kurt's arm in his own and whispered in his ear,  
>'Kurt? Are you ready?' Kurt didn't look at him.<p>

Wes turned to Blaine, who was staying nervously at the double doors.  
>'You ready, Blaine?' Blaine took a deep breath.<p>

'Always.'

'Always.'

The large wooden doors swung open to reveal Kurt, arm in arm with Burt: both smiling. Kurt met Blaine's eyes. Blaine lit up with excitement. Kurt starred to walk down the aisle, Burt in perfect step with them. Filling them was Rachel, Mercedes and Lucy, all holding bouquets.

After what seemed like forever to the pair, Kurt finally reached the Blaine and the alter. Burt dropped Kurt's arm and gave him a small nod. He turned his attention to Blaine, and gave him an appreciating smile, before moving off to sit in the front pew beside Carol and Elizabeth Anderson.

When everyone had settled, the priest began to speak.  
>'We are gathered here today to-' Blaine leaned over to Kurt and whispered in his ear.<br>'Nice suit. I was expecting a dress though.'  
>'Nice hair. I was expecting a little less grease.' Kurt retorted. They both got a disapproving look from the priest for speaking. Both Blaine and Kurt had to do everything in their control to atop themselves from laughing. Even still, Blaine's shoulder still shook from laughter and Kurt had to wipe away a tear forming in the corner of his eye.<p>

'And now would the couple like to say their vows?' The men regained some self-control long enough to look at each other. They met each other eyes again and both broke into grins. 'Kurt, would you like to go first?'  
>'Actually, can I?' Blaine interjected. Kurt looked mildly surprised, but gestured with his hand for Blaine to continue. Blaine smiled again at Kurt.<p>

Blaine's vows:

'Kurt Anderson-Hummel. Do you know how long I have waited to say that name? You are so unbelievably special to me. A month ago, I didn't even know how to put it all of this into words, never mind condense it into a few minutes. But, nevertheless, I'm going to try. Here goes.'  
>'I love you a little bit more every time my heart beats. I want this moment to last so much longer than it will. Our lives are going to go by so quickly. We'll be married, living in New York, our best friends around us. In eight months, we're going to have a baby of our own.' Blaine's gaze momentarily shifted to Lucy. 'Kurt, all of this makes me so happy, you don't even know. But one thing I do know, is that, no matter how hard things get, weather we are rich, poor, or living on a subway in a cardboard box,' Kurt scoffed in a disbelieving fashion, 'I will be there. We're going to watch our lives flash by, raise our kid, then they'll have kids of their own, then their kids will. Before we've even had time to say anything, we're going to be old. And I can't wait for the day when we are sitting on a porch together in the middle of the countryside, holding hands and watching our grandchildren playing with the dog. And I want you to know that I will always, always love you. Never forget that. I care about you so much, and even if my life with you lasts forever, it won't be enough. But as long as you are with me, I will be a happy man and will carry on loving you until the day I die.' Blaine reached out, and wiped away a rear on Kurt's cheek with his thumb.<p>

'Kurt? Are you ready for yours?'  
>'Yeah. I am.'<br>'I believe that everything happens for a reason. That every decision we make, big or small, will affect someone, somewhere. I could have grabbed anyone's arm the day that I met you, but on that staircase, I grabbed yours. That was the craziness, most random and best decision of my life. I knew you were the one the minute you sang that damn Katy Perry song. It's been eight years, and nothing has changed.'  
>'Blaine, I love you. I have no idea how many countless times I have said that to you, but I will never get tired of it. I love you so much. Thank you, for being on that staircase when you were. Thank you, for falling as hard for me as I did for you. Thank you for staying with me, all this time. I've had so many amazing memories with you, and, as clichéd as it sounds, I can't wait to have more.' Blaine bit down the lump in his throat.<p>

'And now. Blaine Michael Anderson, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your lawful wedded husband?'  
>'I do.'<br>'And do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Michael Anderson, to be your lawful wedded husband?'  
>'I do.'<br>'Then, by the power invested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss the groom.'

_**A/N: So that was parts one and two. I'll try and get part three as quick as possible, but I don't know how soon that will be. Leave comments or review please! **_

_**NevilleandLuna  
><strong>_


End file.
